1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marketing and more particularly toward tailoring the offering of a financial transaction instrument to meet a specific customer's requirements.
2. Background Art
Currently, the marketing of financial transaction instruments via the internet is a hit or miss proposition when it comes to providing a customer with a financial transaction instrument that accurately suits the customer's needs. Current internet-based financial transaction instrument selector tools ask prospective customers a list of questions in a questionnaire form to determine the customer's preferences. A decision is made as to which cards to present to the prospective customer based on the customer's preferences. The results of the decision, that is, selected financial transaction instruments, are then displayed to the customer. If the customer desires to change their preferences, the customer must complete an entirely new questionnaire. This can be time-consuming and frustrating to the customers. Often, the financial transaction instruments displayed do not accurately meet the customer's preferences because the customer cannot easily adjust the preferences input to the questionnaire.
In addition, when cards meeting the customer's preferences are displayed, the financial transaction instruments are typically displayed in the order determined by the name of the issuers. Thus, the financial transaction instruments of some issuers are always displayed prior to the display of financial transaction instruments by other issuers. This results in a missed advertising and sales opportunity by the issuers whose cards are not displayed earlier and issuers who only offer a limited number of cards.
Thus, what is needed is a method and system that overcomes the shortcomings listed above.